The invention relates to a device for exposing an opening in a housing part of a steering gear.
Steering systems for motor vehicles are generally sealed against the environment by bellows in the area where the rack is connected to the tie rod. One problem with these bellows, which generally comprise an elastomer material, is that they can be damaged for instance by animal bites, by the impact of stones, by tools, or by other factors. Although this risk can be reduced by employing high-quality materials, it cannot be eliminated altogether.
When the bellows are damaged, the entire steering system is no longer sealed and moisture can enter the steering gear. Since the location of the damage on the bellows is only very infrequently at the lowest point on the steering gear, the entering water does not drain off by itself and it collects inside the steering housing. However, water, in particular standing water, is damaging to the functional components of the steering gear and in some circumstances can lead to functional problems.